The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component-mounting process for mounting electronic components such as IC chips and a variety of semiconductor devices, and components including flexible printed boards (or FPC boards) onto a glass board such as a liquid crystal display board (LCD board) or a plasma display panel board (or PDP board), or a board including a FPC board.
As conventional component mounting apparatuses of this type, what are called line types and rotary types are known.
In the line type component mounting apparatus, a carry-in unit for carrying a board into the apparatus, an ACF applying section for applying an anisotropic conductive tape onto the board, a pre-press bonding section for preliminarily bonding a component onto the board, a final press bonding section for substantially bonding the component onto the board, and a carry-out unit for carrying out the board, with the component mounted thereon, from the apparatus to an exterior of the apparatus are arranged alongside a practically straight line. Carry arms are arranged between each of the above units, respectively. Each of these carry arms moves along the line, supporting an underside of the board, and sends the board to the carry arm on a downstream side. The board is sent from one carry arm to the next carry arm one after another so as to be carried from the carry-in unit to the carry-out unit via the ACF applying section, the pre-press bonding section and the final press bonding section.
On the other hand, the rotary type component mounting apparatus comprises an index stage which intermittently rotates while sucking and holding a board. On a periphery of the index stage, a carry-in and -out unit for carrying a board into and out of the apparatus, an ACF applying section, a pre-press bonding section and a final press bonding section are arranged along a direction of rotation. The board being sucked and held by the index stage is carried from the carry-in and -out unit, to the ACF applying section, the pre-press bonding section and the final press bonding section in this order, and is returned to the carry-in and -out unit after the index stage has rotated once.
The line type component mounting apparatus has a problem in that the board is subject to damage since a load acts on the board when one carry arm receives the board from a previous carry arm. For example, in case of a glass board such as a liquid crystal display board (LCD board), a plasma display panel board (PDP board) or the like, there is a danger of the board cracking because of a load which acts on the board when the board is received by a subsequent carry arm. Particularly, a large and heavy PDP board is subject to damage because of such a load as above. On the other hand, in case of a flexible printed board (FPC board), the board bends under a load acting thereon when the board is received by the subsequent carry arm, and thus, there is a danger of disconnection of a conductive part.
In the meantime, in a case of the rotary type component mounting apparatus, a board is carried while being held by the index stage, and thus, a load acting on the board is relatively small. However, workability for maintenance becomes poor, because an operator must repeat motions for maintenance around the apparatus, differently from the line type apparatus in which respective units are linearly arranged. The rotary type component mounting apparatus has another problem in terms of its large equipment size, as compared with the line type apparatus, which is to mount components on boards of the same size.
In addition, either of the line type component mounting apparatus and the rotary type component mounting apparatus requires intricate setting and adjustment when any change in a size and type of boards is needed, so that an operator is compelled to work for such setting and adjustment for a relatively long time.
Under the foregoing circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a component mounting apparatus and a component-mounting process which make it possible to mount components at higher tact on various types of boards with different sizes without causing any damage to the boards. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improvement in terms of workability for maintenance and flexibility with regard to a change in the type and size of boards.